Ever the Same
by KaelynAnne
Summary: After finding out that her boyfriend had died, Greenlee had to rebuild her life and that meant being a single mother. But when a trip to his hometown brings her face to face with him, her world is turned upside down a second time.


Disclaimer: All characters are property of the creators of All My Children and One Life to Live.

Author's Note: I'm planning a story that starts with the Liason night of passion in August 2006, but it WILL NOT be Liason. I have it narrowed down to couples, but it's up to the reviewers to decide. The choices are Kendall/Jason or Greenlee./Zach.

Ever the Same: Prologue

_Five Years Ago _

Greenlee Manning had a serious problem. She was pregnant and as soon as her father found out, he was going to be absolutely livid. Todd Manning had never cared much for Ryan Lavery, but when his daughter had threatened to cut him out of her life, he'd accepted that Greenlee was in love with Ryan. But now that she was pregnant with Ryan's child, her father was going to kill her boyfriend.

Not to mention that since she and her father owned one of the top press companies in the country, her unwed pregnancy would no doubt reflect badly on their family. As she hung up her cell phone, she realized that she had another problem. Ryan had gone to Pine Valley three days ago and she hadn't heard from him in since the day he got there. And she was getting worried, it wasn't like Ryan not to call her at least twice a day.

"Greenlee, are you okay? You look kind of pale," Jessica said. Greenlee sighed and turned to face her cousin. Her eyes filled with tears and Jessica reached out, taking Greenlee's hand as her own green eyes filled with concern.

"I don't know what's going on with Ryan. He hasn't called me in two days and he isn't answering his phone." Jessica nodded, but something still didn't seem right. It wasn't like Greenlee to cry because Ryan hadn't called her. She could understand the worry, but not the tears.

"Greenlee, this isn't like you. There's more, isn't there?"

"I'm pregnant, Jess."

"Does Ryan know?" Greenlee shook her head and Jessica immediately wrapped her in a hug. "We'll figure out what's going on. We'll go to Pine Valley and find Ryan."

"That won't be necessary," Todd said, entering his daughter's office. Instantly both women stood up and turned to face him. Greenlee wiped the last of her tears away and Todd stepped toward her, but she stepped closer to Jessica, stopping him. "Greenlee."

"I'm a big girl. I don't need Daddy to kiss away my tears and tell me everything's going to be okay. What I need is for you to tell me why I don't need to go make sure my boyfriend is okay."

"Ryan's dead." Greenlee's whole world came to a crashing stop and the only thing she was aware of was Jessica squeezing her hand and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Greenlee, I'm so sorry."

"Like hell you are. You've always hated Ryan and you're glad he's gone. You don't care that my heart is breaking." Todd sighed and reached out to his daughter but all he received in return was an anger-filled glare. "Get out! Get out of my office!"

"Greenlee, I'm not going anywhere. You need me right now."

"No, I don't."

"Todd, I think you should leave," Jessica suggested.

"I am not leaving my daughter."

"Todd, Greenlee doesn't want you here. I think it would be best if you left." Viki. Jessica breathed a sigh of relief. Her mother was the only one who could get through to Todd and she silently thanked God that Viki had shown up when she did. The last thing Greenlee needed right now was for her father to try to make things better.

Once Todd was gone, Greenlee let go of the last thread of her control and sank to the floor. Jessica knelt beside her and Viki did the same, both of them wrapping Greenlee in their arms as she cried.

When her tears finally subsided, she stayed in Viki and Jessica's comforting embrace. "What am I going to do?"

"You'll get through this. You're strong and resilient," Viki assured her niece. Greenlee shook her head as Jess began stroking her hair.

"It's more complicated than that, Aunt Viki. Ryan didn't just leave me."

"Sweetheart, what do you mean?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Oh, Greenlee, I'm so sorry. Did Ryan know?"

"No. I didn't even know until yesterday morning. I don't know where I'm supposed to go from here."

"We'll help you figure it out," Jessica promised. "You won't have to go through this alone." Greenlee smiled and laid her head on Jessica's shoulder. She knew Jess would keep that promise because the two of them had been inseparable since they were babies. They were more like sisters than cousins and Greenlee was an honorary member of the Buchanan family. "All right, let's get out of here."

Greenlee managed a watery smile as the three of them stood up. "I can't go home. It has too many memories of Ryan."

"We'll go to my place," Viki offered, slipping her arm through Greenlee's. "You can stay with me for a couple of days. I've got extra fudge brownies."

"Do you always keep my favorite dessert in stock?"

"Honey, you spent more time at my house growing up than you did at your own. I learned to keep all your favorites on hand."


End file.
